Servitude
by Lullaby14
Summary: UA au 19ème siècle ! Lavi a été capturé par des marchands d'esclaves, que se passera-t-il pour lui lorsqu'il sera vendu au comte Walker ? Quel secret cache le majordome du comte ?


SERVITUDE

 _Auteur : Lullaby14, moi en fait._

 _Rating : T (peut être M, je n'ai pas vraiment les notions)_

 _Attention :_ _Relations entre hommes et lemon à venir !_ _Ceux qui n'apprécient pas peuvent utiliser la petite croix rouge qui se trouve plus haut pour quitter la page._

 _Couple : Allen/Lavi_

 _Disclamer : Comment ça les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ?! Hoshino Katsura ne me les a pas laissé ?_

 _Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une fanfiction (enfin plutôt un OS) que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années, mon niveau de langue a bien augmenter depuis. Je n'ai pas beaucoup changer ma fanfic, si ce n'est corriger les fautes d'orthographes et réécrire certaines phrases. Soyez indulgents !_

 _Note de l'auteur 2 : Ceci est un UA qui se passe au 19ème siècle ! Il y aura peut être certains anachronismes !_

 **P.d.V. Lavi**

J'ai perdu la notion du temps, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici. Nous étions au total une vingtaine dans cette salle de taille moyenne. Il n'y avait que des hommes, nous avions tous nos poignets enchaînés et un collier de fer les retenant. Nous portions un numéro, j'avais eu droit au 5. Nous nous étions tous fait enlever par des marchands d'esclaves. Nous sommes condamnés à notre triste sort. Le garde entra finalement dans la pièce et agita son fouet pour nous faire reculer. Il plaça sur l'estrade un fauteuil ressemblant à un trône, sans doute aurons-nous la visite d'un personnage important de l'histoire.

\- Mes chers esclaves, un comte d'Angleterre viendra choisir un nouveau serviteur. Vous connaissez le comte Allen Walker ?

Il nous planta là. Certain pâlirent, d'autres chuchotèrent, d'autres encore demandaient qui était ce comte. Moi je restais neutre. En tant que successeur de mon illustre famille, je ne devais pas me laisser envahir par les sentiments. Je me devais de rester neutre, malgré la réputation de ce comte. Le célèbre comte tyrannique et sans cœur venait ici ? J'ignorai encore s'il n'était que fait de haine ou alors s'il cache quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas établir son véritable profil, j'en savais trop peu. Deux hommes entrèrent, l'un devait avoir mon âge, l'autre visage était caché par une cape, mais son corps était un peu plus petit. Vu leurs positions, le plus petit était le comte. Il enleva sa capuche et je retins un hoquet de surprise. On aurait dit un vieillard avec ses cheveux blanc. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant plus jeune que moi. Je l'observais attentivement, il n'était pas banal. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme neige, ses traits étaient fins, une cicatrice rouge se trouvait sur tout le coté gauche de son visage, passant par l'œil. Et, pour finir, le plus impressionnant, ses yeux gris argentés montrant une froideur et un sadisme inégalable. J'étais dorénavant sûr de moi, ce gosse n'avait rien de bon. Le servir serais une condamnation à mort. Le garde fit avancer le premier homme, il était tout aussi roux que moi et portait un masque blanc sur la moitié du visage.

\- Qui es-tu ? Commença le Comte.

Même sa voix était froide et sans pitié.

\- Cross... Marian... Lui répondit l'homme.

\- Sais-tu te battre ?

\- ... Non.

\- Au suivant.

Les hommes défilèrent ensuite un par un et ce fut mon tour.

\- Qui es-tu ? Questionna encore une fois le Comte.

\- Lavi Bookman.

\- Sais-tu te battre ?

\- Non, lui répondis-je en maîtrisant au maximum le ton de ma voix.

Il eu un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et s'il savait ? C'était impossible ! Le reste des hommes défilèrent et, lorsque ce fut la fin, le garde s'avança vers eux. J'essayais de capter leur conversation, chose facile étant donné le silence de la pièce.

\- Avez-vous fait votre choix, comte ?

\- Oui, un seul correspond à mes attentes. Faites venir Lavi Bookman.

Je déglutis, on venait de signer mon arrêt de mort. Le garde s'approcha de moi, m'enleva le collier et les chaînes pour finalement me mettre des menottes. Je fus ensuite entraîné dans la calèche. J'étais seul à l'intérieur avec ce comte tyrannique. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard, j'en avais vu assez.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas te battre ? Me questionna encore le comte avec un sourire froid.

\- Non, lui répondis-je calmement.

Tout était de nouveau silencieux. Le manoir se dessina au loin et je l'observai. Il me procura des frissons. Le manoir représentait bien son propriétaire, froid et inhospitalier. La calèche s'arrêta devant l'entrée et le comte en descendit avec élégance. Puis le majordome brun me trancha, sur ordre du comte, les menottes avec son sabre. J'étais ébahit, je n'avais pas vu ce sabre alors que ma famille était considérée comme la plus observatrice d'Angleterre, famille dont j'avais reçu l'éducation. Je descendis de la voiture et le comte se tourna vers nous, toujours aussi froid et cruel.

\- Kanda, montres sa chambre au nouveau, présentes-le aussi aux autres et fais-lui visiter le manoir. Ensuite, tu l'emmèneras dans mon bureau.

\- Bien, monsieur, lui répondit le majordome en s'inclinant.

Il entra dans le manoir tandis que je suivis Kanda dans le jardin. On entrait dans le manoir par la porte de service. La cuisine était là et il y avait une fille et trois hommes, tous d'une vingtaine d'années. La fille semblait cependant être plus jeune.

\- Je vous présente Lavi, le nouveau. Lavi, voici Komui, le cuisinier fou, Reever, l'incapable jardinier, Tiky, le minable professeur de musique du comte et Lenalee, la pleurnicheuse de servante.

\- Bonjour ! Me saluèrent-ils.

Ils me sourirent et je le leur rendis, heureux de constater que tout le monde dans ce manoir n'était pas aussi sadique et froid que le comte et son majordome. Puis je fis le tour du manoir, accompagné par Kanda. Il me montra ma chambre et m'emmena dans le bureau du comte. Celui-ci congédia Kanda. Puis il se tourna vers moi, totalement froid et cruel.

\- Lavi Bookman, je peux comprendre que tu ne voulais pas être choisi pour travailler pour moi et que tu m'aies mentit, mais que tu réitères tes propos après être entré à mon service n'est pas très glorieux.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est tout simplement impossible ! Voila la deuxième fois qu'il me fait me souvenir de mon passé. Sait-il quelque chose ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... ai-je tenté.

\- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un gamin, je connais la réputation des Bookman. Je sais bien que tu es capable de te défendre contre un ennemi, tu as au moins le niveau d'un garde de la reine. Je t'ai choisis pour ça, mais, après avoir constaté que tu m'as menti, j'ai décidé de t'attribuer une correction, afin d'éviter, à l'avenir, ce genre de... malentendu.

Je pâlis, la voix de mon nouveau maître ne présageait rien de bon. Je sortis sous son ordre et partis dans ma chambre, Kanda m'ayant averti que je ne commençais que le lendemain...

Voilà une semaine que je travaillais pour le comte. J'étais fier d'avoir pu tenir aussi longtemps sans mourir. Je me levais de mon lit à 6h30 ce matin. Je pris mes habits et les mis pour la septième fois. C'était un haut noir et blanc avec un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noires. Ce que le comte ne savait pas, c'est que mon arme était minuscule, je pouvais donc l'emporter où je voulais. Je sortis après voir mis mon bandeau vert dans mes cheveux et mon écharpe orange qui ne me quittait jamais. Je les tenais tous les deux de mon grand-père. J'avais un cache œil noir sur mon œil droit, cachant cet orifice. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour aider Komui à préparer le repas tandis que le majordome alla réveiller le jeune maître. J'avais récemment appris qu'il n'avait que 15 ans, une information importante pour nous, les Bookman. Tout ce qui fait parti de l'Histoire est connu de nous seuls, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir enregistrer tant d'informations. Lorsque le repas fut près, Komui alla le servir, accompagné de Kanda et sa mine aigrie de tous les jours. Lorsque ce fut fait, j'aidai Reever à jardiner. Kanda vint ensuite nous accoster, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Lavi, c'est l'heure de préparer la table pour le déjeuné.

Le déjeuné, le moment que je détestais dans la journée, depuis le début de la semaine. Je passais devant Kanda et je l'entendis me suivre. J'arrivais dans la cuisine et sortis de la commode les couverts et les assiettes dont le maître avait besoin. Je sentis une pression dans mon épaule gauche, le sabre de Kanda. Je n'y fis pas attention et continua ma route jusqu'à la salle à manger. Tout au long du trajet, la lame passa au travers de ma peau et je retins un gémissement de douleur. Il retira sa lame et on arrivait à la salle à manger. Je commençais à disposer les assiettes et les couverts lorsque je sentis le métal se loger dans le bas de mon dos, puis la lame érafla ma nuque. La douleur était intense mais je n'avais pas le droit de crier, pour deux raisons bien différentes. La première, c'est que, si je criais, cela aggraverait la situation dans laquelle je suis, la seconde, c'est que je suis passé par bien pire, mais ça, Kanda l'ignorait.

\- J'ai bien vu que le comte ne te regardait pas de la même façon, pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je ne suis qu'un domestique.

\- Tu mens, j'en suis sûr.

Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, le comte était le même avec moi qu'avec tous les autres. Il me planta son arme dans la main gauche, la transperçant entièrement. Je gémis de peur, de douleur, et de surprise. Jamais il n'avait fait ça. Une fois la table mise, je couru me réfugier dans la salle de bain de ma chambre et enleva mon haut pour nettoyer mes plaies. J'entendis soudain quelqu'un frapper rageusement. C'était sans doute Kanda. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même dans un coin de la pièce blanche, dos au mur, ma main gauche cachée. Des pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant. Puis la porte de la salle de bain coulissa. Je tremblais sous la peur, même si cela se rapprochait plus de la terreur. Une main me fit relever le menton. Je m'attendais à croiser le regard implacable de Kanda mais je ne vis qu'un regard triste et rempli de compassion. Cette personne regarda ma main gauche avec effroi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Me questionna une voix de velours.

\- Comte ?! M'écriais-je surpris en le reconnaissant. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai vu Kanda qui m'a dit que tu t'es défilé. J'ai voulu t'infliger moi-même une correction mais je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans cet état...

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? M'interrogea-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté avec grâce.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et ne vit rien d'autre que de la tristesse et une interrogation confuse. Je laissais échapper un petit soupir avant de le regarder à nouveau.

\- Vous n'en savez donc rien...

\- Comment ça ?

Pour toute réponse, je me levai et me tournai pour lui montrer mon dos. Je vis dans le miroir qu'il était horrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est toutes ces cicatrices ? Elles ont l'air récentes...

\- Ce que Kanda me fait subir tous les midis.

Dans le regard du comte se trouvais de l'horreur, de la surprise, et surtout, le plus présent, une envie de meurtre.

\- Cela n'était aucunement un de mes ordres ou un de me souhaits. Il te faut des soins. Je vais chercher la trousse de secours, attend-moi sur le lit.

Est-ce que j'avais rêvé ? Lui, le comte réputé pour être un tyran, venait-il réellement de dire ça ?

Comte : Je sais, je suis différent de toute la semaine. Mais ne pose pas de questions et vas t'allonger sur le ventre, maintenant.

\- Comme vous voudrez, maître.

Il était sorti de ma chambre, rougissant pour je ne savais quelle raison obscure. Je me couchais sur le ventre, comme il me l'avait demandé... ordonné était plus approprié. Il revint avec une trousse rouge et noire. Il s'installa près de moi... Très près... Trop près. Je rougis considérablement, troublé de cette proximité. Il passa sa main sur mon front et la retira vivement, visiblement inquiet.

\- Tu es brûlant, de la fièvre ? Me questionna-t-il d'une voix où transpirait l'inquiétude.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, lui répondis-je gêné à l'extrême.

Il commença à désinfecter les plaies, débutant par ma main abîmée et transpercée. C'était une chance qu'en étant un Bookman, mes capacités de régénération étaient aussi puissantes, de sorte que je n'avais plus de dégâts internes. Je criai un peu en sentant un liquide froid et atrocement douloureux couler sur ma plaie toujours ouverte, ça faisait vraiment mal. Puis il me la bandait méticuleusement avant de s'attaquer à mon dos meurtri. La douleur était vive mais supportable. Puis il suspendit son geste.

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes ? Finit-il par me demander après quelques secondes de silence.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, surpris de sa question. Il fuyait mon regard, observant, par la fenêtre, le couché de soleil. Au bout d'un long moment silencieux, je m'assis sur le lit de façon à être face à lui, le regardais attentivement, et soupirais bruyamment, le faisant tourner la tête vers moi.

\- Au début, connaissant votre réputation de tyran, j'ai cru signé mon arrêt de mort, je n'ai pas besoin de vous cacher cette partie de l'histoire. Mais je ne vous déteste pas, seulement Kanda, vous n'avez rien fait, vous. Il m'est impossible d'éprouver de la haine envers vous. Cela est totalement impossible. Et je n'ai aucune raison de le faire...

\- Je ne veux pas être aimé.

Il s'approcha de moi lentement. Je ne bougeai plus. Qu'allait-il faire ? Ses lèvres firent pression sur les miennes avant de se retirer. Il détourna le regard mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Aussi, je pris le menton du comte et tourna sa tête vers la mienne, à quelques centimètres. Je le regardais dans les yeux, un petit sourire maniaque aux lèvres.

\- Vous avez une façon plutôt originale de vous faire détester...

Je l'embrassai à mon tour et il participa au baiser. Mais il restait toujours un peu choqué. Il ne se réveilla véritablement que lorsque nos langues jouèrent ensemble, se découvrant l'une et l'autre. Mais nous dûmes nous séparés, rouges et essoufflés.

\- Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, avons-nous dit d'une même voix.

Mais à peine nous avions prononcer cette phrase que la vitre se brisa. Nous nous tournions vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre, Kanda.

\- Kanda, que fais-tu ici ? Retourne d'où tu viens.

\- Haha ! Le contrat ne tient plus, tu es fini, comte... Je vais tous vous tuer ! Nous dit-il avec un rire machiavélique pour toute personne le rencontrant avant l'âge de sept ans.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que je ne sais pas me battre ?

\- Tu n'as aucune chance, Lavi. Kanda a seize ans d'entraînement derrière lui.

\- J'en possède autant, alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiétez, je pourrais le battre.

\- Et tu vas te battre à mains nues ? Me questionna-t-il, presque apeuré.

\- Oui, mais je sortirai mon arme si cela est nécessaire.

Le regard de mon adversaire se fit rieur et dégaina son sabre avant de se jeter sur moi. J'esquivais habilement ses attaques, cherchant où j'ai déjà pu voir un combat pareil. Ne trouvant aucunes réponses, je me mis à mon tour au combat. Après une attaque du japonais, je le désarmai et son katana se retrouva de ce fait à quelques mètres. Je l'immobilisai et l'assomma d'un coup sec dans la nuque.

\- Et voilà le travail ! Dis-je, fier. Mais j'aimerai quand même savoir pourquoi il parlait d'un contrat...

\- J'ai fait un pacte avec son maître... Si je réussissais les tests de celui-ci, j'aurai eu le droit de connaître la vérité sur la mort de mes parents. Mais si j'échouai, je mourrai. J'avais réussi les tests, celui-là était le dernier. Je ne devais pas me prendre d'affection pour quiconque pendant trois ans. Kanda était chargé de me surveiller...

\- Ah d'accord. Bon, je le mets où ?

\- Dans le dernier cachot de la cave.

\- Très bien...

Je sortis donc de la pièce, Kanda sur mon épaule. Arrivé à la cave, il se réveilla et se débattit, mais il n'avait plus assez de forces et je le jetai littéralement sur le sol de la prison. Je refermai aussitôt la porte à clé.

\- Je me vengerai !

Ca y est ! Je me souvins avoir déjà rencontré cet homme, il y a quelques années. Le sabreur de l'enfer, un homme cruel et sans pitié qui a commencé sa carrière de mercenaire à 12 ans. Je connaissais tout de lui, jusqu'au nom de son katana.

\- Encore faut-il que tu retrouves Mugen...

Je le laissai en plan et remontai dans ma chambre. Elle était vide, le comte avait dû retourner dans sa chambre. Je rangeai le sabre dans son fourreau et le cachai au dessus de mon armoire. Il était tard, mon maître dormait sans doute déjà. J'enlevais mon haut et posais mon marteau sur la table. Une force presque surhumaine contre laquelle je ne pouvais lutter m'entraîna sur le lit. Je sentis le froid des menottes s'enrouler autour de mes poignets et se fixer aux barreaux du lit. J'étais complètement vulnérable et cela me faisait trembler de peur. Un souffle chaud se frotta contre mon oreille, une voix mélodieuse se fit en entendre.

\- Ne crains rien, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Ma peur s'envola à la seconde même. La douceur de cette voix, ce timbre, cela ne pouvais être que le comte. Mais il n'empêchait que ma surprise restait intacte.

\- Maître ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Je fus coupé dans ma phrase par une main, ou plutôt, un doigt. Je sentis le souffle chaud du comte se déplacer pour se loger dans mon cou, me faisant un peu frissonner. A ce moment, la lune fit son apparition et je pus voir le sourire provoquant de son maître. Il allait finir par me faire fondre, peu importait les conséquences futures.

 **Le passage qui va suivre est un lemon, ceux qui n'apprécient pas peuvent reprendre à la prochaine indication en gras**

Il me mordilla légèrement l'oreille, me faisant gémir faiblement. Puis ses mains se firent plus baladeuses, découvrant mon torse nu. Si seulement je n'étais pas attaché, je... Mes réflexions furent coupées nettes par un gémissement rauque sortant de ma propre bouche. Le comte s'amusait avec mon corps et se délectait sans doutes de mes soupirs que je n'essayais pas de retenir. J'étais étonné qu'un comte aussi jeune puisse connaître de tels points faibles, et surtout, je ne savais pas qu'un comte pouvait être aussi doué pour les exploiter aussi facilement. Puis sa langue vint jouer avec mon nombril et je gémis encore plus fort. Je n'en pouvais plus, il était beaucoup trop doué pour être normal et je commençais vraiment à me sentir un peu à l'étroit. Puis il déboutonna habilement mon pantalon et le retira lentement, prenant le temps de m'embrasser. Je lui tendis mon cou, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mon point faible. Il ricana et y logea sa tête. Mais je l'en empêchait, souriant. Devant sa tête, je me permis un petit rire.

\- Pour accéder à cet endroit, il va falloir le mériter, ricanais-je.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu avec moi ? A tes risques et périls...

\- Je gagnerai, il n'y a aucun soucis là-dessus.

\- On verra.

Ce petit moment m'avait permit de me libérer de mes menottes mais je ne fis rien pour tenter de le dominer. Je me contentais d'explorer le torse nu de mon maître et dominant de ce jeu érotique, le faisant hoqueter de surprise.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, n'est-ce pas comte ?

\- Je m'attends à tout venant de toi.

Puis il passa sa main sous mon boxer avant de malaxer une partie très sensible de mon corps. Il arrivait à m'arracher des gémissements à n'importe quel moment. Il continuait de malaxé ce membre tout en enlevant son pantalon. Il retira mon boxer avec habileté et introduisit son doigt en moi. Puis un second, et enfin un troisième. Je gémis de plaisir, cambrant mon dos et lui tendant mon cou. Il vint m'y mordre et ce ne fut plus des gémissements mais des hurlements de plaisir qu'on entendait. Il retira ensuite son boxer pour se mettre correctement sur moi et me pénétrer. Mon maître était doué, trop doué. Il commença des va-et-vient lents avant d'accélérer subitement la cadence. Nos souffles s'entremêlèrent et nous nous arrêtions trop rapidement à mon goût. Mais nous étions tous les deux épuisés par cet instant.

 **Voilà la fin du lemon, vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture !**

Il finit par se coucher à côté de moi.

\- Tu m'as épuisé... souffla le comte.

\- Parlez pour vous, maître.

Il sourit et s'endormit contre moi. Je revivais cet instant magique avant de m'endormir, mon maître collé à mon torse. Je sentais que mon séjour ici ne sera pas de tout repos, mais je finirai par prendre goût à cette servitude, je le savais.

 _Et voilà, cet OS touche à sa fin. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Je tiens cependant à préciser un point important : J'accepte toute remarque sur cet OS, bonne ou mauvaise, du moment qu'elle reste constructive et polie._

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à la prochaine !_


End file.
